


Счастливчики

by WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)



Category: Bakumatsu Jidai | Bakumatsu Period RPF, Japanese History RPF, 幕末 | Bakumatsu
Genre: 19th Century, Bakumatsu, Doomed Relationship, Drama, Historical, M/M, Missing Scene, RPS - Freeform, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Whump
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021
Summary: Отказаться — не значит предать
Relationships: Yoshida Shōin/Yoshida Toshimaro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Bakumatsu 2021: Тексты G-T





	Счастливчики

Неминуемо. Неизбежно. Отец всегда был строг с единственным сыном. Он гордился своей принадлежностью к роду Ёшида ровно до тех пор, пока Эйтаро не связался с, как считали многие, преступной и несомненно несущей угрозу репутации ученикам Школой под соснами. Запрет оставался вопросом времени. В семье часто поднимался вопрос о безнравственном и предательском поведении Шоин-сэнсэя по отношению к Чошу. Его смелое решение пойти против правительства ради мимолётной надежды получить знания в другой стране осуждали не только родные Эйтаро. Маленьким детям говорили: этот человек был проклят Чёрным Кораблём, будешь водиться с ним, демон-гайджин придёт и за тобой. В доме Эйтаро каждый пытался вывернуть даже самые благие намерения Шоин-сэнсэя так, чтобы они казались антиправительственными. Мать сожалела, что отправила маленького и несмышлёного сына помогать в эдосскую резиденцию хана. Отец больше хмурился, его не умоляли ни успехи у Кубо Горозаэмона, ни рекомендации от Суфу-сама.

Недовольство росло и среди друзей Эйтаро. Только Куичи оставался спокоен.

— Ты готов к смерти, Эй-сан, — говорил он, — отказаться от нас, от Шоин-сэнсэя — тоже смерть.  
— Смерть при жизни.  
— Или отказаться от семьи, — хмыкал Яджиро, — сэппуку, как положено самураю, а может, голова на пике — вот в чём разница.

Васаку не говорил ничего. Из них четверых он особенно не доверял Эйтаро. Но каждый понимал: уйти, как самурай, будет правильней. Шоин-сэнсэй, при всей его разумности, при всём умении думать наперёд, уже не был тем человеком, которого они встретили три года назад. В его речах всё чаще сквозила непоколебимая уверенность в том, что только грубая сила сможет доказать бакуфу истину.

— Ты не будешь первым, — Васаку встал, — от сэнсэя отказался его любимец Кусака, от него уехал, — он махнул веером, явно передразнивая, — по важным делам Такасуги. Пусть я и считаю, что их предательства ожесточили его сердце, но сэнсэй всё же понимает. Понимает, как многие из нас слабы, когда речь заходит о чём-то действительно серьёзном.

Эйтаро был согласен. Друг детства Шунскэ, бедный мальчишка из землепашцев, слёзно благодаривший небо за любую возможность учиться, и тот предпочёл выслуживаться перед более спокойным и покорным человеком — Кацурой Когоро. Теперь Шунскэ в Эдо, таскает письма, читает западные книги и пытается получить для себя положение повыгоднее. Гадливое чувство зрело в груди: крестьянский выродок, такому он доверял свои детские секреты, с ним проводил время. И всё же, сам Эйтаро ни чуть не лучше.

— Решайся, Эй-сан.

Эйтаро не разобрал, чьи именно это слова, допуская, что сам озвучил засевшие в голове мысли. Решаться. Сегодня. В их мире чувства неважны, главным всегда было и всегда будет ухватиться за правильный сук иссохшего дерева старой прогнившей системы. У Эйтаро впереди жизнь. У Шоин-сэнсэя будущего не было. Осуждённый раньше, он не обойдётся домашним арестом. Донесут ли на него ученики, или он совершит ошибку сам, детали, не меняющие исхода. Шоин-сэнсэй обречён на погибель. На погибель он обрекает и тех, кто рядом.

* * *

Ночь наливалась холодом медленно. Стылый воздух выплёскивался из травы на утоптанную тропу, хватая за босые ноги, обвивался вокруг лодыжек, проникал влажной мертвенностью под кожу. Эйтаро поёжился, оглядывая окрестности. Упругая тишина сдавливала виски, в ушах громко стучало сердце. Как непокорный предвестник беды оно отбивало под рёбрами свою длинную рваную танка. Эйтаро шёл к дому сэнсэя и не знал, чего именно хочет. Просить прощения? Переубедить? В последний раз сказать самое важное? В свои семнадцать он считался взрослым, но, как и три года назад, когда впервые перешагнул порог школы, оставался тем же неуверенным мальчиком, стыдящимся выдать себя мимолётным взглядом. Он научился прятать это от других, только по-настоящему преодолеть себя не смог. Он готов к смерти. Каждый неровный шаг приближал его к ней, каждый вдох — как последний. Все годы рядом с сэнсэем были для него полны смятением. Дорога, которая днём казалась короткой, словно бы растянулась на долгие-долгие часы.

— Эйтаро.

Шоин сидел возле небольшого огорода. Работа на земле являлась частью обучения. Все занимались на равных прополкой и поливкой. Шоин считал выращивание батата объединяющей силой, учившей держаться вместе не по обязательству положения, а ради общего дела. Приближённые к главе хана Чошу и бывшие крестьяне, все вод вечер становились обычными людьми: с усталостью, ссадинами, мозолями и подранной одеждой. Как поражён был Эйтаро, впервые увидев учеников разбирающих свои катаны, весь день сваленные некрасивой грудой металла в пыльном углу сарая. Под вечер все переодевались: кто форменные одежды с личным моном, кто в кимоно почище, а потом после простого сытного ужина смеясь и перешучиваясь расходились по домам — на гору или к высоким ухоженным частоколам, к рядам ветхих домов.

— Эйтаро, — Шоин окликнул снова, — ты забыл? Мы посадили здесь цветы, тебе стоит быть внимательней.  
— Сэнсэй.  
— Зайдём в дом, там теплее.

Он не сдержался. Только Шоин опустился на футон. Бросился ему на шею. В горле пересохло, моргать стало больно. Эйтаро уткнулся в тощее плечо, вдыхая знакомый болезненно родной запах. Пока он шёл сюда, в голове проносились обрывки фраз. Он десятки раз придумывал, с чего начать. Но почувствовав тепло чужих ладоней на спине, не смог ничего сказать. Хотелось раствориться в этом человеке, хотелось, чтобы весь мир исчез, чтобы остались только они. Никакого правительства. Никаких законов. Арестов. Выбора. Чтобы не было ничего. Умереть вместе вот так: грудь к груди, крепко прижимаясь друг к другу.

Первая слеза скатилась, когда он нашёл в себе силы оторваться от Шоина. Вторая, когда надавил на плечи, вынуждая его лечь на спину. Эйтаро много раз думал об этом. Представлял, что там за пределами редких ночных встреч с объятиями, за украдкими касаниями. Часто он, распалённый их невинной близостью, возвращался домой к середине ночи, чувствуя себя пьяным. Подолгу лежал в постели, терзался мыслями и наваждениями. Это было мучительно и сладко. Всё не могло закончиться ничем. Эйтаро послушно ждал. Сначала — совершеннолетия. После — какого-то особого дня. Но годы шли, а их вечера оставались такими же, как в первую встречу, только слухи расползались всё больше. И день ото дня становились они только грязней. Но Шоин медлил. Он не был безразличен, случалось, что первым отстранялся, боясь поддаться. А все разговоры пресекал. Эйтаро знал, как он дорог сэнсэю, от того пуще раздражался каждой новой неудаче. Говорить по-прежнему не получалось, как, если не телом, он может выразить всё?

Шоин поймал его за запястья, осторожно отцепил судорожно подрагивающие пальцы от своего оби. Он тоже молчал. Смотрел на тихо плачущего Эйтаро, продолжая крепко держать его за руки. Они замерли.

— Эйтаро, — одними губами позвал Шоин, — Эй-чан.  
— Тошимаро, — тихо позвал Шоин снова. Тошимаро — их общая тайна. Имя, о котором пока никто не знал. Имя для них двоих.  
— Сэнсэй? — голос Эйтаро дрожал, в нём проскальзывали нотки истерики.  
— Я всё понимаю, Тошимаро. Мне тоже больно. Каждому из нас будет больно ещё множество раз. А мы — счастливчики, понимаешь? Мы делим её на двоих. Ты и я. Навсегда.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021" rel="nofollow"> <img src="м" alt="0w6cfm.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:550px"></a></div>`


End file.
